


Second.

by coffeeislove



Category: Jk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeislove/pseuds/coffeeislove





	Second.

Hey, hello. You know I'm not writing for nothing, don't you? Of course. Guess what? Another month has passed! Wow. So damn quick.  
But this time, since I REALLY got nothing to say. I'll try my best attempt to write some cheesy poems for you. I adopted some from my favorite song's lyrics also. Happy second month, beloved! 

❝ I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new,   
too busy loving you to see your flaws,  
too busy seeing your smile to complain,  
and too busy keeping you to ever let you go. ❞

❝ It's as if your hands were made only for me,  
it fits perfectly on mine,  
the way those fingers intertwining around each other,  
reassure me that you are my shelter,  
that I am protected ; I am safe. ❞

❝ Under the starry night I look up the sky,  
undeniable that it looks so beautiful.  
But baby, don't you know that,  
us being together is the most beautiful thing all over the world? ❞

❝ If loving you needs sacrifices,  
I'm willing to sacrifice my all.  
Because you are my everything,  
without you has no meaning ; I am only nothing. ❞

I guess it's enough. It's too sappy and cheesy, I myself can't stop cringing at my artworks. I always sucks writing poems so just accept it for how it is. Hahaha. Anyways, thank you for still bearing with my weird self and for being so caring and lovely boyfriend. (Ew) Last but not least and the most crucial thing is, I love you so much, baby.


End file.
